Shape of My Heart
by Jean V
Summary: When Phoenix sees Maya for the first time in 8 years, he finds that they have both changed. One-shot. Mild Phoenix/Maya.


**.title.** Shape of My Heart  
**.characters.** Phoenix/Maya  
**.disclaimer.** Phoenix Wright and all associated names belong to Capcom. The song does not belong to me either. So no sueing please.  
**.notes.** The song actually has not much to do with the fic, but for some reason, whenever I listen to this song, I get reminded of the Phoenix portayed in AJ - I haven't started playing that yet, still I have the basic facts. So due to that reason, I may have gotten something wrong. Please don't mind. Also there will be some spoilers for the previous games.

Enjoy and review, if you have time.

* * *

_He deals the cards as a meditation  
__And those he plays never suspects  
__He doesn't play for the money he wins  
__He doesn't play it for respect_

_And if I told you I loved you  
__You may think there's something wrong  
__I'm not a man with too many faces  
__The mask I wear is one_

_But those who speak know nothing  
__And find out to their cost  
__Like those who curse their luck in too many places  
__And those who smile are lost_

_I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
__I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
__I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
__But that's not the shape of my heart_

_That's not the shape of my heart_

- Sting, Shape of My Heart

* * *

It is a rainy, sleepy afternoon.

Phoenix curses his luck when the downpour suddenly increases, adding weight to his umbrella. He tugs his blue beanie down so that it shadows his eyes and continues on his way to the office. His hand clenches the handle of the umbrella at the thought of his office.

8 years.

He smiles mirthlessly.

It has been 7 long years since he had been in the courtroom as a defense attorney. Last year he stepped into one again as a defendant, putting his life in the hands of a rookie lawyer.

He sighs and shifts the bag of groceries into his other hand.

Why, the first time he had stepped foot into a courtroom, the same thing had happened.

He wonders if he'll have the chance to defend again.

So into his thoughts is he that he manages to overlook the petite lady standing in front of him and his entire bag of groceries nearly fall onto the ground. He thanks whoever up there that he did not buy any breakable items and looks up.

The apology on the tip of his tongue dies almost instantly.

With hair tied up in an elaborate bun, the lady wears odd archaic robes and bizarre accessories. One of them, sitting on her neck, is faintly glowing green, in the shape of a comma or a tear, and looks uncannily familiar.

He frowns. "…Maya?" His voice is hoarse in disbelief.

The lady looks up at the sound of her name. Her brow wrinkles as she tries to recognize the man in front of her. He realizes at that moment that she will not be able to, for his eyes are shadowed. He pulls up the beanie just an inch, revealing his sharp black eyes. The woman gasps. "Nick?" Her voice trembles with emotion.

He smiles bitterly at the nickname. How he misses it. He looks at her again. "What a coincidence, isn't it, Maya?" He savors the feel of her name on his tongue. How he misses that as well.

He catches her looking at his attire. Running a hand abashedly over his chin, he winces inwardly at the protruding bristles. He glances at her.

"Have you got any time for an old man?"

* * *

The café is quiet, despite the large number of people inside. He chooses a window seat and pulls the chair out for her. She looks a little surprised, but nonetheless sits down on the proffered seat.

They order quickly. The silence is overwhelming.

She turns her head at the window, peering at the rain. "It won't be letting up that soon, I fear." She murmurs, gesturing at the rain. He agrees, glancing out as well. They sit in companionable silence, each in their own separate thoughts. There is so much to say, but they are contented simply in each other's presence.

He is the one to break the silence. "It's been a long time, Maya."

She nods with a small sad smile. Her eyes avoid his, looking down at her hands. "How have you been, Nick?" She asks softly.

He puts his hands behind his head and leans on them. "I play the piano in a nearby bar, and sometimes poker. You've probably heard the news anyway," he tells her. She doesn't reply, but he knows the answer already.

"I've also turned the office into a talent agency." She looks up, interested. "There's a magician, and a…a lawyer." They both turn away. He knows he shouldn't have mentioned Apollo. Embarrassed, he tries to change the topic. "And you?"

She gives a tired smile. "I've taken charge of Kurain Village." He must have looked confused. "I'm the Master." She offers. His expression clears and he nods.

"No surprise there," he remarks. "How's Pearls?"

Her eyes lighten up at the mention of her cousin. "Pearly's fine, at least that's what she tells me in her letters. I'm not so sure though; she may be encountering some boy troubles these days." She smiles to herself.

He frowns. "She's not in training?"

"Of course not!" She laughs lightly. "She's studying in Germany. She lives with Franziska." He looks astonished. She notices. "Franziska's not so bad after you get to know her. She's just lonely. It's a good thing that Pearly is living with her now." He shrugs dubiously. Hopefully she won't be learning any whipping as well.

Their food arrives. They lapse back into silence as they eat.

She sips her tea gracefully and takes a bite of the green salad she orders. He wonders nonchalantly whether she still likes eating burgers. Then he notes the delicate way she holds her cup and realizes that she is not the happy-go-lucky, burger-loving, 19-year-old girl he knows anymore.

This Maya in front of him is more refined, more sophisticated.

He finishes his coffee and looks out of the window. The rain is still pouring. There is nearly no one on the streets. He closes his eyes wearily, enjoying the brief spell of peace he feels. He knows she is observing him. He lets her.

He wonders idly how Mia is.

After a while he hears her whisper. "You've changed a lot, Nick."

He opens his eyes, piercing into hers with his sharp gaze. There is a short pause, before he replies. "So have you, Maya."

She lowers her eyes from his and tremblingly nods, with a hint of remorse.

He sighs.

Noticing that the rain has finally let up, he glances at his watch. He needs to get back to the office, drop off the groceries, and get back to the bar before 5. He will have to leave now if he wants to be on time.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" His thoughts are interrupted by her quiet inquiry. He grins sheepishly. She smiles. "Perhaps…" She looks thoughtful as she fidgets with the napkin in her hands. "Maybe I'll drop by the office sometime."

He is surprised by her offer. But only for a moment. Then he smiles genuinely.

"Sure."

When the bill comes, she surprises him again by taking out her wallet. "I ate more." She explains when they leave the restaurant.

And as he glances back at her disappearing form, Phoenix suddenly realizes just how much Maya has changed.

**.fin.**


End file.
